Cloudless
by thecivilunrest
Summary: Once again she had chosen what was practical over what she wanted. Salazar Slytherin/Helga Hufflepuff


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter. **_

Helga Hufflepuff was sprinting as fast as her skirts and short legs would let her. She had to catch him. Catch him before he got out of the magical borders that Gordic had put up around the castle and disappeared forever out of her grasp.

He was far ahead of her. It was a cloudless night with a full moon, but she didn't have time to immerse herself in its beauty as she normally would have. She _had_ to hurry.

"Salazar! Wait! Come back!". Her long blonde locks came tumbling down of their pins, but she didn't care. She would fix them later. She had far more important things to do. Her well being was dependent on getting Salazar to get back to the castle. What would mean for her if he never came back?

"Salazar!" she called again hoping that he would hear her. The small figure that she was calling to turned slowly by the black edge of the lake that reflected the full moon and stars high above like a turbulent mirror. Not even the lake was calm tonight.

"Salazar," said Helga, breathing heavily, "Thank goodness I got you! You're not truly leaving, are you? You can't just leave Hogwarts," and me she secretly wanted to scream at him _What about me? You can't just leave me here to rot! I'll go insane without you. _She would have said these things if shouting and dramatics were a part of her nature, but they were not so she kept quiet and said nothing.

"Yes, Helga, I am."

"But you...y-you can't just leave, can you? Everything. You'll leave everything behind." She was stuttering horribly because she couldn't calm the emotions that were roaring within her. _Make him stay make him stay make him stay! _Her mind squeaked at her mercilessly. She ignored the voices.

"That does not matter. I cannot live under this, this...roof anymore. I _must_ get out," he replied nonchalantly, as if this didn't matter to him anymore. He had always been good at that, he was excellent at hiding his emotions and turning them into something that they were not. It was part of the reason that he and Gordic had gotten into arguments. Gordic wore his heart proudly on his sleeve and Salazar did not. Gordic had failed to understand this aspect of his friend's personality and as a result many fights had gone on. Much like the one tonight.

"But, but...," she faltered, stuttering again. Then she had the greatest idea she'd ever had, at least in her mind. And she kissed him. A kiss is an extremely useful tactic in delaying people, she had learned at an early age and used this to her full advantage.

Instinctively he deepened it, and put his arms around her. Helga felt total and complete bliss in his arms. But far too soon he seemed to realize what he was doing and came to his senses.

He gently pushed her away, saying almost inaudibly "Helga, no this... this isn't right."

"But of course it is," she whispered. "We love each other. You know this. I know this. It is for the best."

"No, it's not. But, Helga. There is something of the most urgency that I must ask of you."

"Yes Salazar?" she replied. She had a feeling that she knew what it was to be. And she was dreading it. Dreading both the question and the answer she was to give. It was determined from the moment that he left the castle that she knew what her answer would have to be.

"Will you come with me? We could love each other freely, and be near one another everyday. Helga, will you marry me?" a confident grin spread across his face, meeting his beautiful sea-green eyes. He had expected an immediate answer, and perhaps a few tears of some sort. That was the sort of thing that would normally happen. But when he searched her face, the smile dimmed, then faded into a worried look.

Although this was not the question that Helga had been expecting, she should have assumed something like this to happen. It would not be proper or prudent for them to travel together unwed, and Salazar knew this. This was, by far, the hardest thing Helga had ever had to do. She was loyal to both the school and to Salazar. _Go with him! For once do what you want to and not what is expected of you. You know what you want, _screamed her heart. It was truly what she wanted to do. But her head told her to stay at the school. There she had both Gordic and Rowena there. She bit her bottom lip. The students and the castle needed her far more than the person standing in front of her did.

"Salazar," she finally said, "I love you, you know that right? I'll always love you. But I feel that I'm needed at the school. As are you," Salazar was about to cut her off, but then he silenced himself. "And I know you don't believe it, but you are. So I'm sorry Salazar, but no. It pains me, but I cannot."

She couldn't see his face, although the moon was full, and bright. But she could tell it was dark and hurt. Thunder suddenly rolled in the distance.

"Alright. That is alright," he said slowly, as if each word hurt. "I hoped that you would choose me, but you obviously did not. However, I would stay, if it were not for Gordic. We are both men, equally strong-willed and stubborn. We both want either side to bend but neither will. However, continuing this argument would not be healthy. For us, nor our students. So I'm going. For good. I am, most likely, never coming back. But I want you to have this, and to think of me always. To always wear it. Will you at least do that for me? Please?"

Salazar pulled out a locket, and Helga gasped. The locket was silver, with a thin silver chain. In the middle was a large silver serpent 'S' in the middle. Tiny emeralds glittered around the edge in the moonlight. It was beautiful. She turned round and he clasped it around her neck.

Clouds started to gather as Helga said, "Thank you Salazar. I will wear it always."

"Open it. It's beautiful, is it not?" asked Salazar.

Helga opened it and gasped loudly. Inside the locket was a portrait of him on the left side, and a portrait of herself on the other. They were both smiling up at her, and every so often looked at each other and grinned even wider. "It is enchanted so that if anyone other than yourself looks at it they will see only a silk lining. It was to be a birthday gift, but I am giving it to you now."

Her brown eyes met his green as she said, "It's beautiful and wonderful. I shall wear it always. It will never come off my neck. Ever."

"I love you, Helga, never forget that," at this point it had started to drizzle, but Helga didn't care.

"No! Don't leave me then! Stay here, with us! With me! Please!" Helga pleaded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I can't Helga, you of all people should know that," said Salazar sorrowfully. His large hand felt the smooth curve of her cheek, and turned away, but Helga held onto his hand tight.

"Don't go," croaked Helga, crying. But it did no good, as she knew it wouldn't. He pulled his hand away but, she that there were tears in his eyes. It was then that the sheets of rain came in blinding torrents that seemed as if they would never stop, never let up and leave her blind.

Salazar started walking, away from Hogwarts, away from her. She knew it would do no good to go after him again. He had his mind made up as she had made hers, and there was no changing it now. Once again she had chosen what was practical over what she wanted. This had been instilled in her from an early age and she could not change this part of her now.

Helga sank to the ground and hugged her knees and rocked. She shivered and goose bumps appeared on her skin, the water leaking through her clothes. Not caring that the green silk dress she was wearing was getting ruined. Not caring that she was soaked to the bone, and getting even more so, and would probably catch her death of cold_. Not caring_.

And then the sobbing began. Horrible heart wrenching sobs. She sobbed as hard as the rain pouring around her.

Helga sobbed for several minutes. Then she looked back at the castle, wondering how she could she have chosen it over Salazar. How? She knew how, of course, but in this one instant it was easier to blame the school than to blame herself.

When the rain abated slightly and she could see Helga stood up and looked around. There was no retreating figure. She was alone, utterly alone in the world now, or at least that is what it felt like.

Helga Hufflepuff was walking slowly to the castle, a half-miles walk. No tears were running down her face. She had done what was right and she must take joy out of that.


End file.
